Ginger's Problem
by Exotos135
Summary: Holly was minding her own business before she saw Ginger had some problems asking Baljeet to go on a date with her and asks Holly to help her, what will happen? One-Shot


DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb belongs to: Disney

*Fireside Girls Camp "10:10 AM"*

In the Fireside Girls Camp, Holly was minding her own business

*Let's see, Adyson has Buford, Milly has Django, Katie has Irving, Gretchen has Ferb, who else in this camp doesn't have a

boy friend?* said Holly to herself

In that moment, Holly saw Ginger walking back and forth

*Hamm... I think i should go see what's wrong with her* said Holly as she went walking to Ginger

*Should i ask her or should i not?* asked Ginger to herself without noticing Holly close to her

*Ginger?* asked Holly to Ginger

Ginger stopped and then turned around

*Oh hi Holly, don't mind me i'm... _busy_* said Ginger nervously

*With what? all i see you do is walk back and forth like you had problems* said Holly

*Well... i think i do have a problem* said Ginger nervously

*You told somebody i was made of chocolate again? 'cause i already told you I'm African-American* said Holly in a not this again tone

*Nono that's not it, i just have... a boyfriend problem* said Ginger

*Boyfriend problem?* asked Holly to Ginger

*Yep, i have always tried and tried to date this one boy... but i always fail* replied Ginger disappointed

*Who is this particular boy you are talking about?* asked Holly in a curious tone

*"Sigh" Baljeet* replied Ginger

*The indian kid?* asked Holly in a confused tone

*Yes, i don't know why but the very first time i saw him, i felt like it was love at first sight* replied Ginger

*And you need help with what again?* asked Holly

*I need help to ask him for a date, would you help me?* replied and then asked Ginger to Holly

*I don't know about this Ginger* said Holly

*_Pleeeeasseeeee?_* said Ginger as she put puppy dog eyes and got in her knees

*... "Sigh" Fine, i'll help you* said Holly in a defeated tone

*_Thaaank you!_* said Ginger as she hugged Holly

*Please release me* said Holly in a deadpan tone

*Sorry, I'm just happy that I'll have my first date with Baljeet!* said Ginger as she released Holly

*So what do you want me to do?* asked Holly

*Knock his door, tell him why i can't do it and ask him to go on a date with me* explained Ginger

*Easier said then done* said Holly

*I like your attitude, _let's go to Baljeet's House!_* said Ginger

*Baljeet's House, Outside "10:35 AM"*

Holly and Ginger were outside Baljeet's House, Holly was normal while Ginger was hyperactive

*Are you ready Holly?* asked Ginger

*The Fireside Girls are always ready for anything* said Holly

*Good, I'm gonna hide in the bushes, I'll hear everything that's happening so no pressure* said Ginger

Ginger hided in the bushes while Holly knocked Baljeet's door

*Good luck!* said Ginger trough the bushes

Baljeet opened the door

*Hello, who are you?* said and then asked Baljeet to Holly

*I'm Holly, I'm here to ask you for a date* said Holly

*... Umm, i would love to have a date with you but i need to know you first* said Baljeet in a nervous tone

*What? Me wanting a date with you? Nono, the one who wants to have a date with you is my friend Ginger* explained Holly

*And who is this Ginger you are mentioning?* asked Baljeet

*A cute girl who wants to have a date with you, but she is too shy to do it herself so she asked for my help* replied Holly

*Oh, do you think i could talk with this Ginger in peace, here in my house?* asked Baljeet

*She's in the bushes, I'll go look for her* said Holly as she went to the bushes and searched for Ginger

***What are you doing?!*** asked Ginger

*Baljeet wants to talk with you, just come out* replied Holly

*I'm not coming out of this bush, _I'm too shy!_* said Ginger

*Ginger, don't make me use the force* said Holly in an annoyed tone

*_i can't hear you!_* said Ginger

***Ginger!*** shouted Holly as she tried to make Ginger come out of the bushes

Holly and Ginger got out of the bushes, both got up and Holly introduced Ginger to Baljeet

*Baljeet, this is Ginger* said Holly

*H-H-Hi... Baljeet* said Ginger nervously as her face turned as red as a tomato

*Hi Ginger, Holly told me you wanted to have a date with me* said Baljeet

*... Y-Yes?* said Ginger nervously

*Well, how about if we talk about it in my house later?* asked Baljeet

*... Y-Yes, i would like that* replied Ginger as her face returned to normal

*Good, let's meet at 2:00 PM here* said Baljeet

Baljeet went inside to his house, closed the door and Ginger hugged Holly

*Yay! I'll talk with Baljeet at 2:00 PM! Now what should we do?* said Ginger as she released Holly

*We'll go to your house and see what you will use for that time* said Holly

*Hirano's House, Ginger's Room "1:48 PM"*

Holly was looking at clothing while Ginger went inside wearing a kimono

*What do you think?* asked Ginger

*I don't know but i think it looks good on you* replied Holly

*Heh, you should see what i wanted to use* said Ginger

*What?* asked Holly

Ginger removed her Kimono, revealing a two piece swimsuit

*Now, what do you think about this?* replied Ginger

*... _That's just wrong and sick in so many ways_* said Holly in a disturbed tone

*Why? Do i look fat in this?* said Ginger missing the point

*Ginger, you are a nice girl, don't go around wearing revealing clothing, let alone _that_* said Holly

*But i saved this just for Baljeet* said Ginger

*You're supposed to use that when you go to the beach or something similar, not to go to a _boy's_ house!* said Holly

*Oh* said Ginger

*Where did you got that sick idea anyway?* asked Holly

*Well, there was this cute manga i saw one day where the girl dresses in this swimsuit and the boy-* replied Ginger before

being interrupted by Holly

***STOP RIGHT THERE!*** shouted Holly with a disturbed look on her face

*Well, what should i wear then?* asked Ginger

*Just something normal, what do you usually wear?* replied and then asked Holly

Ginger got an idea, went to change and returned wearing a pink skirt, blue shirt, green headband and black shoes

*This will be enough?* asked Ginger

*Totally, now go to Baljeet's House and talk with him* replied Holly

*Yes, I'll do that, meet me at the Camp at 4:00 PM to tell you how it all went* said Ginger

*Okay?* said Holly in a confused tone

*Fireside Girls Camp "4:00 PM"*

In the Camp, Holly was waiting for Ginger, who arrived still wearing her normal clothes

*How did it went?* said Holly

*_He accepted to go on a date with me tomorrow!_* said Ginger in a victorious tone

*I'm happy for you, good luck on your date* said Holly

*Yeah... say, i have seen that you are usually alone here* said Ginger

*So?* asked Holly in a deadpan tone

*I convinced him to take you on a date pass tomorrow! Doesn't that make you happy?* replied and then asked Ginger

*Yeah, but I'm more happy that you got a date with Baljeet* said Holly

*... Do you want me to go with you home?* asked Ginger

*... Yeah, i would appreciate that* replied Holly

Holly and Ginger both left the Camp and went walking back to Holly's Home

The End


End file.
